Baby, It's Cold Outside
by KB-RC23
Summary: Rick and Kate find themselves lost in a winter wonderland. Snow angels, snowball fights, cuddling by the fire, hot chocolate, and sex...what more could one ask for? Rated M. *Updated 12/03/2011* Final chapter is now up!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

**I know this isn't _Richard Castle's Guide to Camping_ but I'm still working on that! So don't worry! N****ow, this fic is rated M for later chapters, just a warning...if you aren't old enough to be reading this then you should probably skip that chapter (or chapters). I'll leave a big 'ol warning for y'all when that chapter comes up, okay?**

**Disclaimer: _Castle_ is not mine :/  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 1]<strong>

White blankets of snow covered the streets of New York. It was coming down lightly but was slowly picking up. The Homicide floor of the 12th Precinct was vacant, everyone had left early because it was the weekend before Christmas. Well, everyone but one.

Kate Beckett sat at her desk, engulfed in piles of paperwork. She'd been there all morning and wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon. It was going on five o'clock and she'd been there since seven. It was a rather boring day, and she was a bit upset that Castle hadn't stopped by, it wasn't like him to not be here. But she figured since it was Christmas weekend that he had better things to do then sit here and watch her do paperwork all day.

Eventually, she found herself coming up on the last sheet. Just as she began writing, the chime of the elevator was heard in the distance. Curious as to who it could be, she looked up and swiveled in her chair to face the elevator. It was no other than Rick Castle.

Kate's heart did leaps and bounds as she took in the man slowly approaching her. His hair had flakes of snow freckled in it. His cheeks and nose were rosy red from the bitter cold nipping at the skin. And his jacket, like his hair, was covered in snow. He had black leather gloves on his hands, with a steaming cup of coffee in one of them.

Wow. He looked amazing._  
><em>

"Hello, Detective," he greeted as he plopped down in his usual chair adjacent to her desk, crossing one leg over another. "Here you go. Nice, warm coffee." Rick placed the coffee into Kate's awaiting hand, their fingers lingering.

"Thanks, Castle." She took a sip from the welcoming warmth of the drink. "Mm, it's just what I needed," she said appreciatively. Taking another sip of coffee, she closed her eyes. A small smile found it's way onto her lips. When she opened her eyes, she saw Rick grinning at her, his eyes lit up with adoration.

Rick just blurted out, "My God, you're beautiful."

Kate was speechless. She was not expecting that, but she didn't mind it either. She blushed from head to toe, her lip was pulled between her teeth in embarrassment. "You're not so bad yourself, Castle."

At her compliment, Rick's smile grew with each passing second. They locked eyes on one another, both totally lost in each other's gaze, everything around them blurred. His sea blue never strayed from her forest green, and they remained like that for quite some time.

"So," Rick cleared his throat, looking away from the tantalizing woman before him. He stood up. "You, uh, ready to go? I'll walk you home."

"Um, yeah. That'd be great," she answered as she began scrambling the papers away. She turned her computer off and grabbed her jacket that rested on her chair. "Let's go," Kate said once she had all of her belongings. She tossed the now empty cup into the garbage can under the desk. They walked to the elevator, Rick pressed the down button and they waited for the elevator to arrive. It chimed, once the steel doors were open they stepped inside. They stood side by side, their shoulders briefly touching.

"Just a warning, it's a bit cold outside," Rick stated as he tightened his coat closer around him. "The snow was really coming down earlier."

"Great, driving in this will be fun," she said sarcastically, leaning back against the railing.

"Well, I was just going to walk. I took a cab here. It wasn't too bad driving through the snow so we should be fine."

He was so wrong...

When they got off the lift and they stepped into the lobby, staring at the glass doors. Snow was piled up two to three feet high. It was damn near impossible to drive in. Luckily, the snow wasn't coming down too hard, but it was still going to be tricky.

"Ugh, I knew this would happen!" Kate sighed as she ran a gloved hand through her unruly locks. "What do we do now? We can't drive through all of that."

"No, but we can walk."

"I'm not walking in that," she countered, her tone firm. "We can...just, uh-"

"Hate to say this, but it looks like we don't have much of a choice." He gently placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it a bit. "And we're not walking all the way to your apartment, it's too far. We'd freeze before we even made it. You're staying at my place tonight and no objections," he cut her off before she could get a word out.

Trying not to smirk when he pouted his bottom lip out."Fine." She really couldn't say no to that puppy dog look on his face anyways.

They pried the doors open and stepped out into the vast winter wonderland, a breeze nipping at their skin. Their feet crushed the snow beneath them as they walked. The snow came all the way up to their knees. Rick and Kate trudged through the snow and headed toward his loft. After a bit, the cold was becoming a bit too much for her and so she snuggled into his side; he was so warm and cozy. His arm wrapped around her shoulders, bringing her closer to his body. Kate's arms encircled his waist, she held onto to him for dear life. She rested her head in the crook of his neck as matching smiles adorned their chilled faces.

Rick suddenly caught Kate off guard when he pulled away from her, but only to place a chaste kiss on her cheek. His soft lips lingered on her silky skin. Kate reveled at the touch of his skin against hers, and her slender arms moved their way up to his neck as his hands rested on her hips. Soon, his mouth was upon hers. It was a slow and sweet kiss that had their bodies grew warmer by the second.

They continued to stand there for a few moments before breaking apart. Their hot breaths danced in the cold air in front of them. Rick stared down at Kate, heating her up with his clear blue eyes.

_"I oughtta say no, no, no sir (You mind if I move in closer)_

_At least I'm gonna say that I tried (And what's the sense in hurting my pride)_

_I really can't stay (Oh baby, don't hold out)_

_Oh, but it's cold outside."_

* * *

><p><strong>There you go!<strong>

**I'm sorry it's not very long but the next chapters will be longer! Please let me know what you think by leaving a review. Until next time!  
><strong>

**Follow me on Twitter at KB_RC23 and Follow me on Tumblr at KB-RC23_  
><em>**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey!**

**Here's the second chapter! Thank you all so much for your kind and sweet reviews! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: _Castle_ is not mine :/**

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 2]<strong>

"Wow," Kate whispered, a small smile tugged on her lips.

Did she just kiss Rick Castle? The tingling sensation on her lips said yes.

And what a kiss it was!

Rick pulled Kate closer, their bodies fitting together perfectly. They were pressed so close that a huge burst of wind couldn't tear them apart.

His crystal clear blue eyes bore into her green as he whispered, "Wow indeed."

The feelings that he was feeling right now did not match his calm exterior. On the inside, he was leaping for joy and bouncing up to the heavens. He'd never been happier in his entire life and he knew Kate was feeling the same way, he could see it in her eyes. Leaning in, Rick placed a kiss on her forehead, his lips tasting the skin beneath.

Kate closed her eyes, getting lost in his presence. As she stood there wrapped in his arms she realized something. This was where she belonged, this is who she belonged with. The snow gently fell on the couple, making this moment even more spectacular. It was something you'd usually see in a movie or a story book. This was Kate's fairytale and it was very much coming true.

Rick removed his lips from her forehead and rested his own against hers. With their foreheads together, they relished in the moment. Both content in just staying like this forever, never wanting to leave from this moment. But the longer they stood there the colder they got, if they were going to stay warm they needed to keep moving.

"Come on," she uttered softly.

They separated, only to link arms and begin walking. Kate rested her head on his shoulder once again enjoying the security she felt when she did.

In the past, Kate never needed anyone beside her to protect her from harm, she could protect herself. She was a police officer after all. However, all that changed when Rick entered her life. He protected her and comforted her when she needed it most, even if she didn't realize it at the time. He was always there no matter what. Kate needed Rick as much as Rick needed Kate, they kept one another balanced. Even though they argued here and there, it worked for them.

It's who they are and that was never going to change. He's the Yin to her Yang, the Tom to her Jerry.

Rick tore his gaze from the road ahead to the gorgeous woman beside him. She looked radiant, he couldn't help but smile at her when an idea popped into his head. The smile he wore grew into a mischievous grin, she'd never see it coming.

He set off to put his plan into action. Rick tore away from the warmth of her body, kneeling down into the snow covered ground. Kate had a look of hurt then confusion and then finally relief. Rick saw this and smiled, "Shoelace."

Kate nodded as she turned to take in the view surrounding her, not paying attention to what her partner was really up to. She sighed and raised her arms out, cocking her head back and sticking her tongue out to see if she could catch some snowflakes. As she did this Rick stood, a perfectly crafted snowball hidden in his hand behind his back. He was in awe of her, she never looked more beautiful...

He had to focus, shaking out of his reverie. Kate spun in a circle, her eyes closed as she still tried to catch the snowflakes. When her back was to him Rick threw the snowball, aiming for her lower back. As soon as it left his gloved hand Rick ran as fast as he could, ducking behind an abandoned car, and waiting for her to release her fury on him.

Kate was twirling in a circle, trying to catch a few snowflakes when the next thing she knows, she was pelted in the back by a snowball. "Rick!" Kate scowled, wiping off her back. Turning around, she searched for Rick but no one was there, he was hiding. Clever man but not clever enough, she sneered.

"You can't hide from me, Richard Castle! I will find you and I will make you pay!" she yelled, both determination and playfulness could be heard in her tone. "This, is war!"

Kate snuck over to another abandoned car which was directly across from where Rick was currently located. Kneeling down in the cold, hard snow she began to create as many snowballs as fast she could. Rick was doing the same, his pile growing by the second. Soon, they were ready for battle.

"Prepare to get your butt kicked, sweetheart!" Rick yelled across the street.

"It's not my butt that you should be worried about, Ricky!" she called back. Kate crouched down by the front right tire carefully glancing over at the other car, searching for any sudden movements. Just then she saw a tuft of hair by the rear.

This was it. She took a slow and deep breath, preparing herself for the picked up a snowball and as quietly as she could, Kate moved. Using her police training skills, she successfully made it over to Rick's hideout without raising suspicion. Squatting down toward the grill she crept over on the same side Rick was on. He had no idea that Kate was behind him, he intently watched the other side of the street looking for her.

Kate raised her arm, ready to throw the snowball. But before she did, she smirked, "I told you I'd make you pay."

Rick spun around landing on his ass, a look of pure horror written on his frozen face. "Ho- how'd you find me?" he asked, his butt freezing in the snow.

"I'm a trained detective, it's what I do," she grinned, snowball raised.

Shooting glares her way, Rick growled, "You wouldn't."

"I would." At that she threw the snowball, nailing Rick right smack in the face. He fell on his back, face in hands as the bitter cold set his nerves on fire. When his vision eventually came back, Rick cleaned off his face and stood up. Glancing around, he could see the detective trudging through the snow. So Rick ran after her.

"Come back here, you little minx!" he called, taking long strides. Rick easily caught up with her grabbing around the waist, causing Kate to yelp in surprise. The force in which he caught her in pulled them down toward the ground, but Rick flipped them so that he took all of the pain, his entire backside coming into contact with the ground with a big thump.

Kate lay sprawled on his chest, worry and a hint of amusement on her face. "Oh my. Are you all right?"

He answered with a small grunt, "I- I'm all right. Are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

She smiled at his thoughtfulness. He always put her before himself. "Oh no, I'm fine. I was just worried about you." Kate stroked his cheek, her thumb grazing over the skin in a circle. "That was quite a fall you took."

"Nah, I'll be all right," he winked. "Although, my backside is getting rather cold, so could you-?"

"Oh yeah, sorry."

She quickly got off of him, only to lay down next to him in the snow. Rick stood up, getting off as much snow as he could off his back and legs. He turned his attention to Kate, her arms and legs were moving back and forth in a steady rhythm. She was making a snow angel. Flashbacks of Alexis making snow angels when she was little entered Rick's mind. He smiled as the memories flooded his imagination. A voice calling his name brought him back.

"Hmm?" he hummed, looking down at Kate.

"Can you help me up, please?" she kindly asked, her arms raised in front of her. "I don't want to ruin it with hand prints."

He reached down, taking her hands in his own, and yanked her up. She stood next to Rick, wiping herself clean as she admired her work. A tiny smile tugged on her lips.

"Not too bad," she cheered. "What do you think?" Kate laced her fingers through Rick's, holding his hand.

"Beautiful," Rick whispered. But he wasn't looking at the snow angel, no he was looking at Kate.

Feeling him stare at her, Kate looked at him, a blush appearing on her frozen cheeks. She bit her lip and tore her gaze to their feet. A long finger curled under chin, making her look up at him. A genuine smile was seen on Rick's lips, Kate smiled back.

They stared at one another for a long time, so in awe of each other. Rick then said, "Let's go home." He wrapped his arm around her midsection, tugging her to him as Kate encircled his waist with her arm, her hand sliding in his jacket pocket. Rick placed a chaste kiss to her temple before they headed off toward his loft.

Both curious as to what the night had in store for them next...

"_I simply must go (It's cold outside)_

_The answer is no (Baby, it's cold outside)_

_The welcome has been (So lucky that you dropped in)_

_So nice and warm (Look out the window at that storm)."_

* * *

><p><strong>There you go!<strong>

**Hope you guys liked it! Reviews are love. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can! I just got a lot going on right now, so I don't know when that will be. Until next time!**

**Follow me on Twitter at KB_RC23 and Follow me on Tumblr at KB-RC23**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello!**

**I apologize for taking so so long to update this. I've just been super busy! Please feel free to leave a review with your thoughts!**

**Disclaimer: _Castle_ is not mine :/**

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 3]<strong>

The duo entered the lobby, both savoring in the warmth that hit them as soon as they stepped through the double doors. With a passing nod and a smile to the front desk workers, Kate and Rick stepped into the elevator. Rick pulled her closer to him, keeping his arm wrapped over her shoulders the entire way up. The elevator chimed, signaling that they had arrived to his floor.

As soon as the doors opened, they exited and walked down the quiet hallway until they reached his front door. Scrambling for the keys in his coat pocket, Rick let out a nervous chuckle. He was a bit anxious as to what the night had in store for them, he was _finally_ bringing Kate-freaking-Beckett home with him! He eventually managed to slip the key in the slot and opened the door, allowing Kate in before him.

Closing the door behind him, he set his keys down on the table to the left of the door. Rick walked up behind Kate, his gloved hands rubbing her shoulders. Helping her out of her coat, they slipped their wet shoes off and set them on the rug in front of the entryway to keep them from getting water all over the place.

As soon as the duo was out of their soaked jackets and shoes Kate wandered over to the couch, resting her legs and feet on the coffee table and wrapping herself in the blanket that had been sitting on one of the cushions, engulfing herself in its warmth.

Rick headed to the kitchen after he made sure she was settled in, pulling mugs out of cabinets and boiling some hot water on the stove. "Hot chocolate?" he asked across the room, lifting a mug with one hand and a bag full of marshmallows in the other with a smile.

Kate glanced over her shoulder to see him and nodded, "I'd love some."

When Rick was finished preparing their drinks, he walked over to the fireplace and flicked a switch, a small fire erupted and the room was basked in a calming warmth. He joined Kate on the couch, handing her a mug before he got under the soft blanket with her; their legs tangled as their shoulders touched.

"Thanks," she whispered before taking a careful sip of the hot drink. She moaned in contentment as the warm liquid slid down her throat. "This is delicious," she commented as she took another sip.

"Glad you like it," Rick grinned as he took a huge gulp of the hot chocolate. _"Ow!_ Okay, that's really hot!" He exclaimed, quickly setting the mug down on the coffee table in front of them and waving his hand frantically in front of his mouth, trying to ease the pain of the burning sensation on his tongue.

Kate began to chuckle as she watched him, he's too adorable for his own good. She glanced down at Rick's mug, it was overflowing with marshmallows. Of course, she smirked. Kate set her mug down next to his and then rubbed his shoulder as she held back another chuckle. Kate then gently asked as she ran her fingers through his soft hair.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied. He looked over at her, "Damn hot chocolate! I think I burnt my tongue." As he said this, he rose a finger to his mouth and touched the tip of his tongue.

"Well," she started. "It's called _hot _chocolate for reason, you know?"

"Still..." he complained, sagging his head down mockingly.

Kate smirked and played along. "Do you want me to kiss it? It'll make the boo-boo feel better," she hummed seductively. The fingers that were still wrapped up in his hair slowly made their way down to his cheek, leaving goosebumps in their wake. His skin was soft yet rough.

Rick perked up immediately when he heard her. He gulped before he choked out his reply, "I- it wouldn't hurt to try."

He glanced down at her tantalizing lips then up into her eyes. Kate rapidly closed the distance between them, their lips connected. Marshmallows bobbed up and down in their cups as the two sat there enjoying the taste of one another's lips, not having any other care in the world. All that existed was the two of them...together.

Oxygen quickly became a necessity, so they pulled apart. Kate placed a chaste kiss on his cheek before resting her head on his shoulder, snuggling into his side. Rick's right arm found it's way around her shoulders, his fingers tracing patterns on her upper arm.

"Feel better?" She questioned, shifting her head to the crook of his neck. Her breath was warm on his skin.

"Much," he smiled. "You have very talented lips there, my dear detective."

Kate chuckled lightly, "Glad I could be of assistance."

Silence overlooked them as they cuddled under the blanket, both extremely happy and content. Rick glanced down at the woman in his arms and his heart leaped, the sight was breathtaking. She was gazing pensively at the fireplace, her eyes were the most beautiful green but at this moment in this light they were a gorgeous brown. It was mesmerizing.

Then he got an idea. He popped up off the couch, Kate sighed in frustration from the lack of his body next to hers.

"What are you doing? I was warm," she pouted, wrapping the blanket closer around her, shivering a bit.

Rick didn't answer, instead he walked over to the media area and turned the stereo on. Turning the dial he eventually landed on a soft jazz station and looked back to Kate with a small smile tugging on his lips. He slowly walked over to her, extending his right hand out and bowed. "May I have this dance?"

Kate looked up at him, a grin found it's way to her lips as she took his hand and he helped her up. Pulling her closer to him, Rick's right hand held Kate's left and his left was on her waist whilst her right rested on his shoulder. They shuffled around the small area for a few minutes, the music filled the room. The song then changed to an even slower one. She took her arms and wrapped them around his midsection, her head rested right in the middle of his chest.

Rick's hands found their way to the small of her back and he held her close to his body. He set his chin on top of her hair and closed his eyes as they moved to the rhythm of the music. "I love you," he mumbled.

"I- I love you, too." She placed a kiss above his heart, "Have for a long time now." His heart leaped when she spoke those words, those very words he's been dying to hear for as long as he can remember.

He brought a hand up and placed it on her cheek, raising her to meet him eye to eye. He closed the proximity between them and with everything he had, he kissed her. They fell into a sweet rhythm, still swaying a bit as they kissed. Their lips were having a dance of their own.

Rick mumbled against her lips, "So gorgeous."

The kiss may have started out gentle and sweet but it soon grew hot and lustful. Kate ran her tongue across his lips, and he gave her entrance and their tongues dueled. Hands roamed and bodies grew hotter with each second that passed.

She moaned, "I want you," against his lips, causing Rick's pants to become even tighter.

A few more kisses and then they broke apart. Breathlessly he asked, "Wanna move this party to the bedroom?"

Kate grabbed the lapels of his button down shirt, roughly pulling him towards her. "I thought you'd never ask." And she dragged him to his office and headed straight for the bedroom on the right, their steaming cups of hot chocolate completely forgotten.

Kate was always in control, not that Rick minded it one bit. He was in for a very interesting night...

_"I've got to get home (Baby, you'll freeze out there)_

_Say, lend me a comb (It's up to your knees out there)_

_You've really been grand (I thrill when you touch my hand)_

_Oh, but don't you see (How can you do this thing to me)."_

* * *

><p><strong>There you go!<strong>

**Please leave a review & tell me what you think! I hope you guys liked it! Sorry it's kind of short but the next chapter is when the real fun begins! Until next time!**

**Follow me on Twitter at KB_RC23 and Follow me on Tumblr at KB-RC23**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi.**

**This is the last chapter of _Baby, It's Cold Outside. _Thank you all so much for reviewing and following this story! You guys are the best readers! Your reviews mean everything to me and they really make me want to keep on writing! **

**Just a warning...this chapter is why this fic is rated M.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: _Castle_ is not mine :/**

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 4]<strong>

Kate pushed Rick onto the large king-sized bed, his legs ending up hanging off the sides. She sauntered over, kneeling down so that her face was directly above his. Kate was upside down from Rick's perspective. Lowering her head, she stared down at his smiling face.

His deep blue eyes were flickering with excitement, and he smiled at her, leaning up for a kiss. Their lips met, softly as first and then they slowly increased in pressure. It was kind of erotic kissing upside down, and Rick could quickly feel his body begin to respond to the heat of their kiss. He moaned into her mouth, and brought his hand up and rested it on the back of her head, forcing her closer to his needy lips. Kate could feel Rick's tongue trying to find its way into her mouth, and she caught it between her teeth, giggling.

His hands were roaming her body, coming to rest on her breasts and she moaned as he pinched her erect nipples through her shirt and bra. Kate broke the kiss and moved over so that she was now straddling him. She ravaged his neck, biting and sucking until there was a little mark. She smiled, and began to caress his bulge through his pants. Rick's eyelids fluttered closed and he moaned her name as she ran her delicate fingers over him.

She brought her fingers to the hem of her shirt, and pulled it slowly over her stomach. Kate shook her hair out as her shirt was finally removed. Rick ran his callused fingers over her silky bra, and finally slipped underneath. She threw back her head in ecstasy as he squeezed and teased her pert nipples. She looked at him with clouded eyes and began to slowly undo his pants, moaning in appreciation as his member was unveiled to her. He looked at her with eyes darkened with desire and Kate knew what was about to happen next...

He slowly brought her to him and went in for a kiss, kissing her lovingly and softly. Rick cupped her ass, earning a deep moan from within Kate. He tugged at her pants as their kiss, once again, became more intense. She lifted up her ass so he could remove the offending clothing keeping him from her center and he ripped off her panties.

Rick sucked on her neck, causing her to gasp and shiver in his arms. He bought his hand down to himself, and slowly guided his member into her warm crevice. Both sighed in satisfaction as he pushed his way into her. They sat there for a second; both too lost in the feeling of being one to move at all. Rick eventually began to move his hips, sliding himself in and out of her. Kate threw her head back and let out a squeak every time he thrust into her.

He then flipped them over so that he was now above her, and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his middle. Rick couldn't believe how wonderful she was. Her face was a mask of complete pleasure, and her little pink tongue would poke out every so often to moisten her lips. Kate was so wet, and he could tell that she was close to her peak. He was nearing his own, and every thrust would bring groans and screams from both of the lovers.

"Ooh...faster," Kate yelped, eyes shut and mouth agape.

Rick obeyed, thrusting faster and faster until she screamed. Her walls collapsed around him, tightening and convulsing. She rested her head on his shoulder as he pumped harder and faster into her, and finally he came.

He grunted loudly into her hair, "Kate..." He bit into her shoulder as his body was once more consumed by the power of his orgasm.

The two laid there, panting and sweaty still joined at their centers. A few minutes passed before Rick removed himself from Kate, pulling her flush against his chest as he yanked the blanket up.

"My God, you're incredible," he breathed, raising a hand to a strand piece of hair and tucking it behind her ear.

Kate smiled, "You're not so bad yourself, Rick." And she closed the distance between them, their lips meeting in a sweet kiss. Rick broke away first and stared at the woman in his arms, love shining through her chocolate brown eyes as she, too, stared at him. Her smile grew sinister as she huskily asked, "So...Writer _Man_," putting emphasis on man. "You ready for round two?"

Rick growled, "I thought you'd never ask." Repeating her words from earlier as he pounced her, attacking her mouth with his own.

The two lovebirds never left the bed for the remainder of the night. The cold snow storm was melting from all the heat coming from the bedroom...

_"There's bound to be talk tomorrow (Well, think of my lifelong sorrow)_

_ At least there will be plenty implied (If you caught pneumonia and died)_

_ I really can't stay (Get over that hold out)_

_ Oh, but baby it's cold outside."_

* * *

><p><strong>There you go!<strong>

**Thanks for reading. Please leave a review and check out my other stories! Y'all are the best! Until next time!**

**Follow me on Twitter at KB_RC23 and Follow me on Tumblr at KB-RC23**


End file.
